epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Doctor Doom vs Darth Vader. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 2
Not so long ago, in a galaxy not too far, far away... TKandMit posted another battle. Today, the Dark Sided ruler of Star Wars, Darth Vader, is Forced into a battle with Latveria's dictator scientist, Doctor Doom. And this is no way influenced by the Death Battle that came out earlier this summer, it was suggested to me far before it by Legion and Trent. Also, I made my own title cards and cover for this battle, so yeah. Anyway, enjoy. Cast EpicLLOYD as Doctor Doom Nice Peter as Darth Vader Literally anyone as Stormtroopers (cameos) Intro Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle Doctor Doom A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, Latveria’s finest battlescarred the charred away! Take a trip through my time machine, drop a war regime, Waging battle against the paraplegic prodigy of Palpatine! The only thing you choke on is your older smoker voice, The green cloak immobilizes jokers who should’a held his boys! Now I have to beat to death a deadbeat father! Dropped bars harder than he falls in lava! Think you can take on me? I’m kicking you in your Space Balls! Now fight your son, or face the fate of being Darth Mauled! Darth Vader Only an Earthling would be foolish enough to insult a Darth, Welcome to the Dark Side, where both your sides are torn apart! I one-on-one’d Obi Wan, they call me the Chosen One You couldn’t conquer the Four, but they left you overdone. Thus losing your Fantastic chick to an elastic prick You can’t outmatch critics with your whack ass magic tricks If you were so smart, than you would disappear! Even with the Force, you couldn’t lift Mjolnir! While I carry the hardest fighters of the Sith on my shoulders, Stormin’ Latveria, followed by the legions of my soldiers! Destroying your chances; ruling with an iron fist! *Darth Vader force chokes Doctor Doom, killing him, or so he thinks. Under the cloak and armor are now faulty mechanics, revealing that Vader has just killed a Doombot.* Darth Vader ...What sort of trickery is this? *A time warp appears in front of Darth Vader, and a humanoid figure steps out, revealing the real Doctor Doom* Doctor Doom I’ve thwarted your invasions! My bots take over nations! You couldn’t hit the spaceship! Doom has domination! This is Doom’s day! Reigning like thunder and lightning! Ruining your franchise faster than Mickey’s writing! I’m a Madvillain! With the skill to take over millions! I’m a gypsy! A scientist! I even saved the hellions! While you send your Sith bitches to run all of your errands! And I'm bearin’ Anakin’s planet barren for the Baron! Darth Vader I fathered the greatest hero! Your mother went to Hell! You destroyed your Planet Zero! And you’ve been expelled! I denied the fleet of Jedis, every time I was surrounded! Those monks should’ve left you to die up in those mountains! The punishment for cowardice is freezing you in space. Melting your own face, Vic? Go back to your video games. Who won?! Who's next? Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? Doctor Doom Darth Vader What previous battle should have a sequel? Superman vs Spider-Man The Zodiac Killer vs Jack the Ripper Trevor Philips vs Vaas Montenegro RoboCop vs Terminator T-800 Other (Explain in comments below) Rorschach's Journal August 19, 2015. I have stumbled upon the outcome of two costumed warriors, Doctor Doom and Darth Vader. With these last four battles, I speculate a great power coming soon. Category:Blog posts